Warszawa
right|thumb|250px|[[Wieżowce w centrum miasta]] right|thumb|250px|[[Teatr Wielki i Stare Miasto widziane z Pałacu Kultury i Nauki]] right|thumb|250px|[[Rynek Starego Miasta]] right|thumb|250px|Fragment murów obronnych Starej Warszawy right|thumb|250px|[[Łazienki Królewskie]] right|thumb|250px|[[Praga Północ]] Warszawa (pełna nazwa – Miasto Stołeczne Warszawa, zobacz też nazwę w innych językach) – stolica i największe miasto Polski, położone w Kotlinie Warszawskiej nad rzeką Wisłą, w centralno-wschodniej części kraju. Według danych z 30 czerwca 2014 roku zamieszkiwało ją 1 724 404 mieszkańców, co daje średnią gęstość zaludnienia 3 334 osoby na km2. Warszawa jest siedzibą parlamentu, Prezydenta RP i innych wyższych urzędów państwowych. Prezydentem m.st. Warszawy jest Rafał Trzaskowski. Geografia Stolica Polski jest położona w środkowym biegu Wisły w Kotlinie Warszawskiej, która jest częścią Niziny Środkowomazowieckiej, na średniej wysokości 103 m n.p.m, z najwyższym naturalnym punktem 121,11 m n.p.m. na wydmie śródlądowej na osiedlu Groszówka w Wesołej oraz sztucznym (Górka Szczęśliwicka) 152 m n.p.m. Warszawa jest położona po obu stronach rzeki. Klimat right|thumb|250px|Zachód słońca nad Warszawą Według klasyfikacji sporządzonej przez profesora Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, Wincentego Okołowicza, Warszawa położona jest w strefie klimatu umiarkowanego ciepłego przejściowego, podobnie jak większa część Polski. Klasyfikacja Köppena umieszcza stolicę na pograniczu strefy umiarkowanej i borealnej. Charakterystyczne dla Warszawy są dość równomierne opady o średniej wieloletniej na poziomie około 493 mm/rok z rocznym maksimum w czerwcu (82 mm) i minimum w lutym (18 mm). Średnia roczna temperatura to +7,8°C z maksimum w lipcu (+18,0 °C) oraz minimum w styczniu (-3,3 °C). Okres wegetacyjny wynosi około 200 dni. Warszawa jest najczęściej pod wpływem mas powietrza polarno-morskiego (około 60% dni w roku) oraz polarno-kontynentalnego (około 30% dni w roku). W Warszawie wyraźnie widać wpływ tak zwanej miejskiej wyspy ciepła, czyli wpływ miejskiej aglomeracji na klimat. Widać to poprzez wyższe średnie temperatury w centrum miasta, wyższe opady oraz niższą prędkość wiatru. Z uwagi na wysoką zawartość aerozoli i zanieczyszczeń w powietrzu, zwiększa się zachmurzenie oraz pogarsza się przejrzystość powietrza, co prowadzi do zmniejszania bezpośredniego promieniowania słonecznego i zwiększenia promieniowania rozproszonego. Wody right|thumb|250px|[[Wisła z Mostem Poniatowskiego]] right|thumb|250px|[[Jezioro pod Morgami]] Warszawa historycznie była obszarem nienarzekającym na brak dostępu do wody, głównym szlakiem była oczywiście szeroka Wisła, ale nie była to jedyna rzeka, jaką można było spotkać na terytorium miasta. Skarpę wiślaną przecinał szereg rzeczek i potoków znanych w czasach historycznych jako Sadurka, Żórawka, Kamionka, Bełcząca czy Drna. Podobnie na prawobrzeżnej stronie rzeki, przykładowo dawny gród na Bródnie oblewały dwie rzeki – Brodnia i Ząza. Z czasem wiele z nich zanikło bądź zostało ukrytych lub skanalizowanych. Współcześnie sieć hydrograficzną Warszawy tworzy Wisła oraz mniejsze cieki (np. Wilanówka czy Potok Służewiecki, zbiorniki naturalne (Jezioro pod Morgami) lub sztuczne (Glinianka Cietrzewia), kanały (Kanał Wystawowy) oraz rowy melioracyjne. Wisła na terenie miasta jest nieuregulowana, tworzy liczne łachy oraz starorzecza (Jezioro Kamionkowskie, Jezioro Wilanowskie, Jezioro Czerniakowskie). Inną grupę zbiorników tworzą zbiorniki sztuczne: glinianki, doły potorfowe, zbiorniki retencyjne, przeciwpożarowe, stawy parkowe, fosy fortowe oraz baseny portowe. Wody nadziemne łącznie tworzą sporą część walorów przyrodniczych miasta. Wody podziemne współcześnie umiejscowione są na dużo niższym poziomie niż w czasach historycznych, charakteryzują się także dość dużym zanieczyszczeniem oraz zasoleniem. Najczęściej korzysta się na terenie Warszawy ze studni czerpiących wodę z poziomu oligoceńskiego, jest ich w całym mieście około kilkuset. Wody te charakteryzują się dużą stabilnością składu chemicznego i są dobrze chronione przed działaniami człowieka, głównie dzięki oddzieleniu ich kompleksem słabo przepuszczalnych osadów plioceńskich. Wody te charakteryzują się dobrą jakością. Tereny zielone right|thumb|250px|[[Park Skaryszewski]] Na terytorium współczesnej Warszawy tereny zieleni zajmują około 8% łącznej powierzchni, a w ich skład wchodzi 76 parków, obszerne przypałacowe zespoły parkowe, parki leśne oraz lasy. Utrzymaniem, pielęgnacją i porządkowaniem parków zajmuje się Zarząd Oczyszczania Miasta, który potrzebne na ten cel pieniądze otrzymuje z budżetu stolicy. Spośród 76 parków dziewięć ma charakter ogólnomiejskich, pozostałe są natomiast zarządzane przez dzielnice. Do parków ogólnomiejskich należą Ogród Saski, Park Ujazdowski, Park Łazienkowski, Ogród Krasińskich, Park Skaryszewski, Park Praski, Pole Mokotowskie, Centralny Park Kultury oraz Park Fosa. Inne ważniejsze parki to Park Sady Żoliborskie, Park Żeromskiego, Park Moczydło, Park Józefa Polińskiego, Park Kombatantów, Park Szczęśliwicki oraz Park im. Jana Pawła II. Mniejszymi obszarami zieleni występującymi w dzielnicach są skwery. Ważnymi terenami, szczególnie o charakterze zabytkowym, są zespoły ogrodowe i parkowe przy pałacach – w szczególności pałacu na Wodzie oraz pałacu w Wilanowie. Rozległe parki otaczają jednak również Pałac Ursynów, Pałac w Natolinie czy Pałac Brühla na Młocinach. Także spory obszar zajmują parki leśne oraz lasy miejskie. Najwięcej znajduje się ich na obrzeżach miasta, są to przede wszystkim Las Kabacki, Park Leśny Bemowo, Lasek na Kole, Las Młociński, Las Bielański, Park Leśny Bródno, Las Jana III Sobieskiego czy obszar Mazowieckiego Parku Krajobrazowego. Obszary chronione right|thumb|250px|[[Rezerwat Skarpa Ursynowska]] Na obszarze Warszawy znajduje się 11 rezerwatów i są to: * Rezerwat Ławice Kiełpińskie chroniący ptactwo wodno-błotne nad Wisłą, * Rezerwat Lasek Bielański chroniący fragment dawnej puszczy mazowieckiej oraz skarpy wiślanej na Bielanach, * Rezerwat Olszynka Grochowska chroniący krajobraz dawnego pola bitwy, * Rezerwat im. Jana III Sobieskiego chroniący starodrzew będący fragmentem dawnej puszczy mazowieckiej, * Rezerwat Bagno Jacka chroniący torfowisko przejściowe oraz ptactwo błotne, * Rezerwat Skarpa Ursynowska chroniący krajobraz skarpy wiślanej na Ursynowie, * Rezerwat Morysin chroniący las łęgowy i olszowy, * Rezerwat Natolin chroniący teren zespołu parkowego w Natolinie, * Rezerwat Wyspy Zawadowskie chroniący wyspy i mielizny Wisły wraz z występującą na nich fauną, * Rezerwat Las Kabacki chroniący wielogatunkowy drzewostan południowej Warszawy, * Rezerwat Jeziorko Czerniakowskie chroniący starorzecze wiślane Ponadto na terenie miasta znajduje się kilkaset pomników przyrody zarówno ożywionej, jak i nieożywionej. Podział administracyjny right|thumb|250px|Podział administracyjny Warszawy od [[2002 roku]] Współczesny podział administracyjny Warszawy obowiązuje od 27 października 2002 roku na podstawie tzw. ustawy warszawskiej, według której Warszawa jest gminą na prawach powiatu podzieloną na 18 dzielnic: Bemowo, Białołęka, Bielany, Mokotów, Ochota, Praga Południe, Praga Północ, Rembertów, Śródmieście, Targówek, Ursus, Ursynów, Wawer, Wesoła, Wilanów, Włochy, Wola i Żoliborz. Tego samego dnia dawne miasto Wesoła zostało włączone w granice Warszawy, stając się jedną z jej dzielnic. Najstarszy historyczny podział administracyjny Warszawy pochodził jeszcze z końca XVIII wieku, kiedy miasto podzielono na cyrkuły. Funkcjonował on z poprawkami i rozszerzeniami do początku lat 60. XX wieku, kiedy w Warszawie wydzielono 7 dzielnic w randze powiatów: Mokotów, Ochota, Praga Południe, Praga Północ, Śródmieście, Wola i Żoliborz. Po reformie administracyjnej z 1975 roku w Warszawie — podobnie jak w Krakowie, Łodzi, Poznaniu i Wrocławiu — zachowano podział na dzielnice. Po wydarzeniach czerwcowych do dzielnicy Ochota włączono w ramach represji zbuntowany Ursus. Od 1994 do 2002 roku Warszawa była związkiem 11 komunalnych gmin, w tym jednej centralnej (Centrum) dzielącej się dodatkowo na 7 dzielnic. Największą dzielnicą Warszawy jest Wawer (79,7 km²), najmniejszą natomiast Żoliborz (8,5km²). Poniżej 10 kilometrów kwadratowych mają także Ochota i Ursus. Według danych z lipca 2014 rokuPowierzchnia i ludność w przekroju terytorialnym w 2014 r., Główny Urząd Statystyczny, 24.07.2014, najludniejszą dzielnicą jest Mokotów, gdzie mieszka prawie 219 tysięcy osób, w opozycji do niego stoi liczący niespełna 23,5 tysiąca Rembertów. Największa gęstość zaludnienia występuje na Ochocie (8 705 os./km²), a najmniejsza w Wilanowie (771 os./km²). Historia Geneza nazwy Najbardziej prawdopodobną genezą nazwy miasta jest jej pochodzenie od imienia właściciela okolicznych ziem, Warsza z rodu Rawów, z czego wyciągnięta została nazwa miejscowa „Warszowa”, oznaczająca „ziemie Warsza”. W wyniku zmian w języku polskim nazwa przekształciła się na współcześnie znaną nazwę „Warszawa”. Istniejąca także dwie legendy dotyczące pochodzenia nazwy miasta. Pierwsza z nich wiąże się z imionami mitycznych mieszkańców rozległych puszcz w tej okolicy – Warsa i Sawy, natomiast druga łączy się z rzekomym okrzykiem „Warz Sawa” wydawanym przez żeglarz dobijających w tej okolicy do brzegu, wołających znaną z dobrego gotowania kucharkę Sawę. Wczesna historia Najstarszą osadą znaną na terenie współczesnej Warszawy był Gród Bródno istniejący z pewnością w X wieku, później, w XII wieku istniał gród Jazdów położony w okolicach dzisiejszego Parku Ujazdowskiego, wieś Kamion należąca do biskupów płockich, wieś Solec będąca portem odbiorczym soli kamiennej oraz wieś Służew. W 1262 roku Litwini ostatecznie zrównali z ziemią Jazdów, wobec czego książę mazowiecki Bolesław II zadecydował o budowie nowego grodu książęcego położonego na północ od ówczesnego Jazdowa – stanął on na południowym skraju dzisiejszego Starego Miasta, na miejscu współczesnego pałacu pod Blachą. W pobliżu grodu założono na przełomie XIII i XIV wieku miasto na prawie chełmińskim, najpewniej z inicjatywy kupców z Torunia. Wówczas nadany układ urbanistyczny zachował się niemal niezmieniony po dziś dzień. Miasto zabezpieczone było początkowo wałem ziemnym, zamienionym około 1350 roku na mury obronne, podwojone kilkadziesiąt lat później. W 1339 roku w Warszawie odbył się proces polsko-krzyżacki, a w 1413 roku książę Janusz I Starszy potwierdził prawa miejskie dla Warszawy i przeniósł tu z Czerska stolicę księstwa mazowieckiego. Stolica w Warszawie right|thumb|250px|Ostatni książęta mazowieccy Warszawę przyłączono do Korony po wygaśnięciu linii piastów mazowieckich w 1526 roku. Po śmierci swojego męża, króla Zygmunta Starego, do Warszawy przenosi się Królowa Bona i w 1546 roku osiada w Jazdowie. Stając się coraz częstszą rezydencją królewską, w 1596 roku król Zygmunt III Waza decyduje o przenosinach stolicy do Warszawy – przyczyną takiej decyzji była zbyt duża odległość z Krakowa do terytoriów północnych i wschodnich. Warszawa jednak nie była de jure stolicą Polski, przysługiwało jej tylko miano miasta rezydencjonalnego Jego Królewskiej Mości. W podobnym też czasie, najpierw na Kamionie, a potem na polach koło Woli odbywały się wolne elekcje kolejnych władców Rzeczypospolitej. W 1573 roku oddano do użytku wielkie dzieło ówczesnej inżynierii, most przez Wisłę, został jednak zniszczony przez krę lodową w 1603 roku. W wieku XVII Warszawa liczyła już kilkanaście tysięcy mieszkańców i była ważnym ośrodkiem kulturalnym Rzeczypospolitej. Wśród ważnych wydarzeń należy wymienić hołdy, składane przez podległe Polsce Prusy oraz Kurlandię, które to odbywały się najpierw w kościele św. Anny na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, a za panowania króla Jana Kazimierza na Zamku Królewskim. W 1644 roku z inicjatywy króla Władysława IV wystawiony został pomnik – symbol miasta – Kolumna Zygmunta, w 1643 roku powstał też pierwszy przewodnik o Warszawie Adama Jarzębskiego. W 1648 roku prawa miejskie uzyskała Praga i zaczęła się dynamicznie rozwijać. W latach 1655–1660, podczas potopu szwedzkiego, Warszawa była trzykrotnie okupowana przez Szwedów. Za czasów króla Jana III Sobieskiego miasto przeżyło kolejny rozkwit, w podwarszawskim Wilanowie w 1677 roku powstała podwarszawska rezydencja królewska. XVIII wiek thumb|250px|right|[[Szkoła Rycerska]] Po okresie chaosu z początku XVIII wieku sascy królowie próbowali uczynić z Warszawy miasto rezydencjonalne na miarę europejską, jednak prawdziwy rozkwit przyniosły miastu rządy Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego. On właśnie w miejscu Łazienki Lubomirskiego z XVII wieku wybudował rozległy kompleks zwany Łazienkami Królewskimi. W 1765 roku powstały scena narodowa oraz Szkoła Rycerska, która miała kształcić kadry dla reformowanego państwa. W 1770 roku miasto umocniono nowymi wałami, zwanymi okopami Lubomirskiego. W 1776 roku na Wiśle na wysokości ulicy Bednarskiej powstał most pontonowy – składany na zimę. W latach 1788-1792 w Warszawie odbył się Sejm Wielki, którego celem miała być reforma Rzeczypospolitej. W czasie obrad sejmu w 1789 roku ulicami miasta przeszła czarna procesja, dwa lata później uchwalono ustawę o miastach, na cześć której od 1991 roku obchodzone jest święto Warszawy. Przyjęcie Konstytucji 3 maja spowodowało interwencję rosyjską i II Rozbiór Polski, przeciw któremu w 1794 w ramach insurekcji kościuszkowskiej do boju stolicę poprowadził Jan Kiliński. Miasto skapitulowało dopiero po klęsce Kościuszki pod Maciejowicami i po rzezi Pragi. Warszawa po porażce powstania i rozbiorach trafiła do zaboru pruskiego. XIX wiek right|thumb|250px|[[Pałac Staszica przy Nowym Świecie – przykład rusyfikacji architektury Warszawy]] right|thumb|250px|[[Sobór Aleksandra Newskiego]] Nadzieja na odzyskanie niepodległości pojawiła się dzięki Napoleonowi Bonaparte, jednak utworzone w 1807 roku Księstwo Warszawskie okazało się efemerydą i wkrótce upadło. Wówczas jednak, 9 stycznia 1809 Warszawa po raz pierwszy w oficjalnym dokumencie została nazwana miastem stołecznym. Kongres wiedeński ustanowił Warszawę stolicą Królestwa Polskiego, związanego unią realną z Rosją. Ten okres, trwający od 1815 do 1830 roku, przyniósł Warszawie sporo pozytywnych zmian, zaczął rozwijać się kapitalizm, miasto industrializowało się. Powstało wiele monumentalnych budowli: Teatr Wielki, Pałac Staszica, wybudowano lub przebudowano pięć gmachów z przeznaczeniem na ministerstwa Królestwa, wytyczono Aleje Jerozolimskie. W 1816 roku dekretem cara Aleksandra I powołany został Uniwersytet z 5 wydziałami – teologii, prawa, medycyny, filozofii, nauki i sztuk pięknych. W Warszawie skupiały się w tym okresie wszystkie organizacje narodowowyzwoleńcze, dlatego też tu w 1830 roku wybuchło powstanie listopadowe, zakończone porażką. W ramach represji zlikwidowano Uniwersytet Warszawski oraz Towarzystwo Przyjaciół Nauk, a na Żoliborzu wybudowano Cytadelę, która miała teraz trzymać pieczę nad buntowniczym miastem. Mimo to w połowie XIX wieku ponownie nastąpił rozwój miasta, w dużej mierze dzięki wybudowaniu kolei warszawsko-wiedeńskiej z dworcem kolejowym u zbiegu Alej Jerozolimskich i Marszałkowskiej. Później powstały kolejne dwie linie kolejowe. Zaczęto budować Hotel Europejski oraz Most Kierbedzia, pierwszy stały most od 1603 roku. Według projektu Adama Idźkowskiego dokonano przebudowy pałacu Saskiego, ozdabiając go od frontu klasyczną kolumnadą. Kiedy w 1863 roku wybuchło powstanie styczniowe, nie odegrało ono w Warszawie większej roli ze względu na pieczę Cytadeli. To powstanie zakończyło się klęską i doprowadziło do eskalacji represji caratu wobec Polski, w wyniku czego zniesiono konstytucję i na 50 lat wprowadzono stan wojenny. Zwiększono rusyfikację, a symbolem rosyjskiego panowania stał się wybudowany w 1894 roku sobór św. Aleksandra Newskiego na placu Saskim. Miasto było jednak rosyjskim oknem na świat, rozwój więc postępował – budowano nowe linie kolejowe, zakłady przemysłowe, wprowadzono świetlenie gazowe, uruchomiono konne tramwaje, powstały wodociągi według projektu Williama Lindleya. W 1892 otwarto pierwszą linię kolejki na trasie: plac Unii Lubelskiej – Wilanów – Jeziorna – Piaseczno. Pod koniec XIX i na początku XX wieku Warszawa przekształciła się w poważny ośrodek przemysłu. Znajdowało się w niej 450 fabryk zatrudniających około 30 tysięcy robotników. Nastąpił proces kształtowania nowoczesnej metropolii. Rozwój przemysłu i reforma uwłaszczeniowa były głównymi czynnikami miastotwórczymi. Tradycyjny plebs Warszawy przekształcił się w klasę robotniczą. Liczba ludności Warszawy w 1882 roku wzrosła do ponad 380 tysięcy mieszkańców. Warszawa nie mogła jednak poszerzać swojego terytorium, gdyż otaczający ją podwójny pierścień fortów obronnych wraz z Cytadelą zakreślał nieprzekraczalne granice miasta. Doprowadziło to do tego, że Warszawa należała do najbardziej przeludnionych miast Europy w II połowy XIX wieku. W 1900 roku istniejące już od 1860 roku Warszawskie Towarzystwo Zachęty Sztuk Pięknych otrzymało własny gmach. Wydarzeniami były występy gościnne światowej już wtedy gwiazdy Heleny Modrzejewskiej, która przedstawiała swoje pełne ognia i siły interpretacje, a także ośmielała się deklamować publicznie zakazane przez cenzurę wiersze. Entuzjastyczne przyjęcie i owacje publiczności na tyle przestraszyły władze, że jej powrót do Warszawy stał się niemożliwy. XIX wiek jest także okresem rozprzestrzeniania się i upowszechniania gwary warszawskiej. XX wiek right|thumb|250px|[[PAST|Wieżowiec Cedergrenu (PAST) około 1914 roku]] Warszawa początku XX wieku była rosyjskim oknem na świat, miastem uprzemysłowionym, choć prowincjonalnym. Mimo to nie przestała być stolicą narodu. Krwawa Niedziela, która miała miejsce w 1905 roku, odbiła się szerokim echem w Warszawie i doprowadziła do fali strajków i rewolty, która miała miejsce w latach 1905-1907. W tym okresie postępowała elektryfikacja miasta, w 1904 roku uruchomiono elektrownię, a w 1908 roku oddano do użytku pierwszą linię tramwaju elektrycznego. Wybudowano Most Poniatowskiego. W 1908 roku oddano do użytku pierwszy warszawski wysokościowiec – wieżowiec Cedergrenu, znany dziś jako „PAST”. Wybuch I wojny światowej zaktywizował społeczeństwo warszawskie do utworzenia 3 sierpnia 1914 roku Komitetu Obywatelskiego, który za zgodą Rosjan przekształcił się wkrótce w Centralny Komitet Obywatelski i zaczął stopniowo przejmować funkcje administracyjne w mieście. Zła sytuacja na froncie zmusiła Rosjan do opuszczenia miasta 4 sierpnia 1915 roku, ci jednocześnie zburzyli wszystkie mosty oraz ewakuowali większość obiektów przemysłowych. Niemcy okupację rozpoczęli 5 sierpnia, tego samego dnia Komitet Obywatelski utworzył Zarząd Miasta Warszawy. 21 listopada 1915 roku Zarząd Miasta podjął decyzję o nadaniu Warszawie rangi miasta stołecznego, natomiast 7 kwietnia 1916 roku podjęto decyzję o znacznym rozszerzeniu granic miasta. Uruchomiono większość instytucji naukowych: Uniwersytet Warszawski, Politechnikę, Wyższą Szkołę Handlową czy Akademię Rolniczą. Warszawą oraz utworzonym na terenie Polski Generalnym Gubernatorstwem zarządzał gubernator Hans von Beseler, który na wieść o rewolucji ewakuował się 8 listopada 1918 roku. 10 listopada do Warszawy przybył Józef Piłsudski, który 11 listopada 1918 roku otrzymał od Rady Regencyjnej władzę wojskową w mieście. Stało się to przyczynkiem dla rozbrajania żołnierzy niemieckich oraz utworzenia niepodległej Rzeczypospolitej. right|thumb|250px|Makieta planowanej [[Aleja Piłsudskiego na Polu Mokotowskim|alei Piłsudskiego i reprezentacyjnej dzielnicy w miejscu Pola Mokotowskiego]] Po odzyskaniu niepodległości Warszawa została stolicą niepodległej Polski, która jednak musiała się wtedy zmierzyć z licznymi problemami gospodarczymi, takimi jak hiperinflacja czy zniszczenia wojenna. Dodatkowym zagrożeniem okazała się być wojna polsko-bolszewicka, która rozpoczęła się w 1919 roku, a latem 1920 roku nawała wojsk radzieckich zagroziła Warszawie, jednak dzięki zwycięstwu w bitwie warszawskiej udało się odepchnąć Armię Czerwoną od stolicy i ustanowić ostatecznie granice II Rzeczypospolitej. Warszawa stała się administracyjną stolicą, a więc zamieszkał tu prezydent, ustanowiono Sejm. W tej kwestii nie obyło się bez problemów. 16 grudnia 1922 roku w Zachęcie przy placu Małachowskiego od kul zamachowca, Eligiusza Niewiadomskiego, zginął prezydent Gabriel Narutowicz. Natomiast kilka lat później, w maju 1926 roku, w wyniku przewrotu majowego władzę przejął Józef Piłsudski, którego wojska obsadziły najważniejsze stanowiska w kraju swoimi ludźmi, wprowadzając władzę autorytarną. Na tle dobrej koniunktury lat 20. XX wieku miasto zaczęło się rozwijać. Port lotniczy przeniesiono z pola Mokotowskiego na Okęcie, zaczęto planować budowę metra i linii średnicowej, zaplanowano i zaczęto budować nowe, willowe osiedla mieszkalne poza ścisłym Śródmieściem, między innymi na Żoliborzu, Ochocie czy na Mokotowie. Rozpoczęto rozbudowę miejskiej infrastruktury tak, aby objęła ona także nowe dzielnice Warszawy, dotychczas pozbawione podstawowych mediów. Dobry okres dla miasta zakończył wielki kryzys lat 30. Po jego przeminięciu dobre czasy dla miasta ponownie rozpoczęły się w 1934 roku, kiedy prezydentem miasta został Stefan Starzyński. Za główny cel postawił sobie rozbudowę infrastruktury społecznej (w tym szkół powszechnych) w dzielnicach dotychczas jej pozbawionych, m.in. na Bródnie, Marymoncie czy Siekierkach. Powstało także wiele nowych osiedli, m.in. Sadyba, Ochota, Rakowiec, Saska Kępa. Powstawały nowe parki (Park Sowińskiego), ulice (Bonifraterska) i założenia urbanistyczne (Aleja Na Skarpie). Stopniowo poszerzały się granice miasta, m.in. o Służew czy Bielany. Warszawę nazywano w ówczesnych czasach Paryżem Północy. W 1939 roku zdecydowana większość warszawskich sił była już skierowana na przygotowania do wojny, szczególnie latem – w lipcu i sierpniu. Wiele pomysłów, m.in. dzielnica im. Piłsudskiego na Polu Mokotowskim, popadły w zapomnienie. Czym prędzej kończono miejskie inwestycje, przygotowywano ludność, organizowano testowe alarmy przeciwlotnicze i kopano rowy. W ostatnich dniach sierpnia stosowano zaciemnienie. Pierwsze bomby na miasto spadły już 1 września 1939 roku nad ranem. W dniu wybuchu wojny Warszawa liczyła 1 375 000 mieszkańców, z czego około 300 tysięcy stanowiła mniejszość żydowska skupiona na Muranowie oraz Starej Pradze. right|thumb|250px|Likwidacja [[getto warszawskie|warszawskiego getta]] right|thumb|250px|[[Powstanie warszawskie]] Warszawa bombardowana była od pierwszych godzin wojny, ale mieszkańcy podchodzili do niej spokojnie, starając się prowadzić normalne życie. Jednak zagrożenie ze strony Wehrmachtu pojawiło się już 8 września, kiedy armia niemiecka wyprowadziła nieskuteczny atak ulicą Grójecką, oraz 9 września, kiedy nie powiódł się atak ulicą Wolską. Od tego czasu Niemcu bezustannie oblężali miasto, jednak wszystkie ataki odbijały się o polskie linie obronne. Miasto było nieustannie ostrzeliwane, a największe zniszczenia przyniosły 17 września i 25 września. Po tym ostatnim miasto, pozbawione szans na pomoc, zdecydowało o poddaniu się 28 września. Wobec tej decyzji 1 października 1939 roku wojska niemieckie wjechały do Warszawy. Po początkowej przyjaznej atmosferze Niemcy szybko pokazali swoje prawdziwe zamiary. Zaczęły się prześladowania i aresztowania, a 27 grudnia 1939 roku w Wawrze doszło do pierwszej masowej egzekucji ludności cywilnej. Zmieniono nazwy szeregu ulic, wprowadzono obszary „tylko dla Niemców”, zlikwidowano polską prasę zastępując ją kontrolowaną przez okupacyjne władze, tzw. „gadzinówką”. W 1940 roku zaczęto przygotowywać plan utworzenia getta dla Żydów, który zrealizowano 16 listopada 1940 roku zamykając bramy do żydowskiej dzielnicy zamkniętej. Sytuacja w getcie była katastrofalna, w szczytowym momencie w 1941 roku mieszkało w nim ponad 400 tysięcy ludzi. W pozostałej części miasta sytuacja była niewiele lepsza, lecz mimo to działały polskie (Związek Walki Zbrojnej, potem Armia Krajowa) i żydowskie (Żydowska Organizacja Bojowa) organizacje podziemne. Prowadziły one własną administrację, sądy, prasę czy tajne nauczanie. Od lipca do września 1942 roku z getta wywieziono do obozu w Treblince ponad 300 tysięcy Żydów, a całość osiedle przygotowywano do likwidacji. Gdy miała ona nastąpić w 1943 roku, Żydzi podnieśli broń i rozpoczęli powstanie w getcie warszawskim. Zakończyło się ono honorową porażką mieszkańców getta, a jego symbolicznym końcem było wysadzenie przez Niemców Wielkiej Synagogi na Tłomackiem. Dzielnica została całkowicie zniszczona. W tym też roku roku odwróciła się sytuacja na frontach, Niemcy zaczęli przegrywać, a Armia Czerwona coraz bardziej zbliżała się do Polski i do Warszawy. Gdy wojska radzieckie były już tuż od Warszawy, 1 sierpnia 1944 roku rozpoczęto powstanie warszawskie. Pierwsze dni nie przyniosły jednak spodziewanych sukcesów i powstańcy musieli przejść do defensywy. Wojskom niemieckim niezwykle trudno przychodziła walka w mieście i zdobywanie kolejnych dzielnic. Kiedy Rosjanie wkroczyli na Pragę 14 września, Niemcy coraz silniej próbowali odepchnąć powstańców od Wisły, uniemożliwiając Armii Czerwonej przyjście z pomocą. Próby desantów nie powiodły się, więc 2 października powstanie skapitulowało. Mieszkańców ewakuowano, powstańców wyprowadzono, a w mieście brygady Vernichtungskommando zaczęły systematycznie niszczyć kolejne kwartały zabudowy. Rosjanie wraz z polskimi żołnierzami wkroczyli na lewy brzeg Wisły dopiero 17 stycznia 1945 roku. Ich oczom ukazał się widok Warszawy niemal zrównanej z ziemią – 85% zabudowy legło w gruzach. Z 1,3 mln przedwojennych mieszkańców w mieście pozostało ich jedynie około 165 tysięcy, z czego 150 tysięcy na Pradze. right|thumb|250px|[[Pałac Kultury i Nauki]] right|thumb|250px|[[Bródno|Osiedle Bródno]] Po wkroczeniu wojsk radzieckich na Pragę zaczęły przenosić się tam z Lublina nowe polskie władze komunistyczne, a najważniejszym budynkiem był Budynek Dyrekcji Kolei Państwowych na Targowej 74. Po wejściu także na lewy brzeg Wisły zaczęła się powolna odbudowa miasta. Już w 1945 roku powołano Społeczny Fundusz Odbudowy Stolicy oraz Biuro Odbudowy Stolicy. Stopniowo odtwarzano komunikację miejską oraz zasiedlano to, gdzie można było jeszcze mieszkać. 26 października 1945 roku na podstawie tzw. „dekretu Bieruta” wszystkie grunty zostały skomunalizowane, jak twierdzono, w celu ułatwienia odbudowy. Rozpoczęto odbudowę najważniejszych historycznych części miasta, do 1953 roku odbudowano Stare Miasto, potem Trakt Królewski, w miarę wiernie zrekonstruowano Nowe Miasto czy otoczenie ulicy Miodowej czy Senatorskiej. Paradoksalnie, dzięki zniszczeniom, udało się przeprowadzić planowane i niezbędne dla miasta ulice: trasę W-Z oraz Marchlewskiego, w wielu miejscach jednak układ ulic niepotrzebnie zmieniano, a zachowane zabytkowe budynki wyburzano. W latach 50. XX wieku miasto zdominował socrealizm z Pałacem Kultury i Nauki na czele. W 1951 roku znacznie powiększono także granice Warszawy. Stopniowo uzupełniano luki w śródmiejskiej zabudowie, wznosząc m.in. Ścianę Wschodnią czy kończąc budowę osiedla Muranów. Jednocześnie zaczynano powoli budowę nowych osiedli mieszkaniowych m.in. na Bródnie czy Żoliborzu, a z czasem na Stegnach, Gocławiu, Targówku czy Bielanach. Ważną datą jest także rok 1968, kiedy miały miejsce protesty studenckie. Znaczny rozwój przyniosły Warszawie lata 70. XX wieku, czyli epoka Edwarda Gierka. Był to okres wielkich inwestycji, m.in. Trasy Łazienkowskiej, Wisłostrady, Dworca Centralnego, a także czas, kiedy zaczęto odbudowywać Zamek Królewski i po nim Zamek Ujazdowski. W II połowie dziesięciolecia zaczęła się także budowa największego warszawskiego osiedla mieszkaniowego: Ursynów-Natolin, a wraz z nim planowanie metra. Wszystkie inwestycje spowolniły jednak w trudnych latach 80. XX wieku, choć metro przyspieszyło, jak mówiono, by pokazać, że Warszawa oraz Polska w czasie stanu wojennego robi coś dla obywateli. Mimo to podróże apostolskie Jana Pawła II oraz liczne protesty coraz mocniej osłabiały władze socjalistyczną, czego efektem były obrady Okrągłego Stołu w 1989 roku, zakończone zaplanowaniem na 4 czerwca 1989 roku pierwszych częściowo wolnych wyborów. right|thumb|250px|[[Rondo 1|Wieżowiec Rondo 1]] Koniec XX wieku to etap wielkich przemian gospodarczych oraz społecznych w Polsce oraz w Warszawie. Elementami tych zmian była między innymi dekomunizacja ulic czy prywatyzacja przedsiębiorstw, spośród których wiele upadło, ale wiele dotrwało do naszych czasów. Gospodarka zaczęła przyspieszać, zaczęły powstawać nowe wysokościowce wzorowane na tych z lat 80., jak Hotel Marriott czy Błękitny Wieżowiec. Po 12 latach budowy w 1995 roku otwarto pierwszy odcinek I linii metra. W 1994 roku zmienił się też system administracyjny miasta, wydzielono wtedy 11 gmin. Współcześnie Warszawa zdąża w kierunku nowoczesnej europejskiej metropolii. Rozwijana jest komunikacja miejska, ukończono budowę I linii metra oraz rozpoczęto budowę II linii, wyznaczono pierwsze linie SKM, zwiększono liczbę linii autobusowych i tramwajowych, jednocześnie ułatwiając im poruszanie się dzięki buspasom oraz wydzielaniu torowisk tam, gdzie jeszcze ich nie było, np. na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim. Rozwija się sieć ścieżek rowerowych, remontowano są dawne układy komunikacyjne i budowane nowe trasy, w tym Południowa Obwodnica Warszawy. Powstaje coraz więcej nowoczesnych biurowców, centrów handlowych oraz osiedli mieszkaniowych. Do najciekawszych współczesnych inwestycji należą wieżowiec Rondo 1, centrum Złote Tarasy czy osiedle mieszkaniowe Miasteczko Wilanów, szansą dla rozwoju miasta stała się organizacja w Polsce i na Ukrainie Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej w 2012 roku - powstał ku temu Stadion Narodowy, nowe hotele, obiekty gastronomiczne i kolejne udogodnienia dla mieszkańców. Flaga i herb right|thumb|250px|[[Flaga miasta]] Flaga Warszawy składa się z dwóch równych, poziomych pasów, gdzie na górze znajduje się kolor żółty, a na dole kolor czerwony. Używana jest w oficjalnych uroczystościach oraz przez wszystkie miejskie urzędy i instytucje. Herb Warszawy to umieszczona na czerwonym polu postać syreny – kobiety z rybim ogonem – trzymającej w prawej ręce wzniesioną szablę oraz dzierżącej w lewej ręce tarczę. Powyżej umieszczona jest korona królewska, dodatkowo często do godła dodawana jest wstęga z dewizą oraz order Virtuti Militari nadany miastu w 1939 roku. Dewiza Warszawy to dwa słowa: semper invicta (łac. Zawsze niezwyciężona), dodana do herbu miasta stołecznego Warszawy dnia 9 listopada 1939 roku, zarządzeniem naczelnego wodza generała Władysława Sikorskiego, w uznaniu za obronę miasta przez jej mieszkańców. Gospodarka Warszawa jest najlepiej rozwiniętym gospodarczo miastem w Polsce i jednocześnie miastem o najwyższym w kraju potencjale rozwojowym. Choć miasto deklasuje pozostałe polskie miasta, to musi jeszcze sporo popracować, aby wejść do grupy najważniejszych europejskich metropolii.Warszawa najlepsza w Polsce, ale do Europy daleko, gazeta.pl, 10.01.2011 Tereny rolnicze Na terenie współczesnej Warszawy spory teren zajmują obszary wciąż użytkowane rolniczo. Najwięcej takich obszarów jest na Białołęce, a szczególnie w jej wschodniej części, w Wawrze oraz Wilanowie. Coraz większe obszary dawnych użytków rolniczych przeznaczane są jednak na zabudowę – przykładami takich nowych osiedli mogą być Miasteczko Wilanów czy Osiedle Derby. Spory procent miasta zajmują także ogródki działkowe, w których mieszkańcy często także prowadzą przydomowe ogródki z uprawą niektórych warzyw i owoców. Przemysł right|thumb|250px|[[Centrum LIM i Oxford Tower]] Przemysł, w okresie gospodarki planowanej zajmujący ważne miejsce w gospodarce miasta, współcześnie coraz częściej ustępuje funkcji mieszkaniowej oraz usługowej. Najwięcej zakładów przemysłowych znajduje się dzisiaj na Żeraniu, Pelcowiznie, Annopolu, Targówku Przemysłowym, Odolanach czy w Rakowie. Wiele dawnych zagłębi przemysłu, jak Służewiec Przemysłowy czy Żoliborz Przemysłowy zmienia się współcześnie w kierunku centrów usługowych bądź mieszkaniowych. Do największych dzisiaj zakładów przemysłowych Warszawy należą Huta ArcelorMittal, Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych oraz Elektrociepłownia Kawęczyn. Usługi Większość najważniejszych obiektów usługowych znajduje się w centrum miasta, swoje centralne maje tutaj najważniejsze banki, koncerny, firmy transportowe, najważniejsze wyższe uczelnie oraz najbardziej prestiżowe licea ogólnokształcące. Najwięcej firm swoje siedziby ma w największych wieżowcach, takich jak: Centrum LIM, Oxford Tower, ORCO Tower, Novotel Warszawa Centrum, Warszawskie Centrum Finansowe, Rondo 1, Warsaw Trade Center, Błękitny Wieżowiec czy Intraco. Poza centrum lokalne zgrupowania obiektów usługowych znajdują się w centrach handlowych oraz wzdłuż lokalnych arterii i głównych ulic, takich jak Targowa na Pradze czy aleja Komisji Edukacji Narodowej na Ursynowie. Według rankingu magazynu „CNN Fortune” z 2011 roku Warszawa należy do 15 miast świata o największym potencjale dla biznesu, a kluczowymi elementami sprzyjającymi Warszawie są wysoki wskaźnik dochodu narodowego brutto, dostęp do absolwentów wyższych uczelni, stosunkowo niskie koszty pracy oraz niskie ceny wynajmu powierzchni biurowychWarszawa jedną z 15 najlepszych lokalizacji dla biznesu, um.warszawa.pl, 28.07.2011. Handel Do najważniejszych obiektów handlowych w Warszawie należą centra handlowe, takie jak Złote Tarasy, Westfield Arkadia, Wileńska, Wola Park, Fort Wola, Galeria Mokotów czy Blue City. Poza tym wiele jest pojedynczych supermarketów i hipermarketów, wzdłuż wszystkich ulic znajdują się lokalne sklepy oraz punkty handlowe. Oprócz tego funkcjonują też specjalne bazary, z których najważniejszy jest Bazar Różyckiego na Targowej. Niektóre z nich działają jedynie tymczasowo (np. Bazar na Kole) lub są organizowane w formie giełdy sezonowej (np. giełda narciarska na Stegnach). Polityka Wprowadzona w 2002 roku „ustawa warszawska” ustanowiła funkcjonujący do dzisiaj podział administracyjny, zniosła istniejące wcześniej gminy i ustanowiła w Warszawie jeden organizm miejski na prawach powiatu miejskiego zarządzanego przez Radę Miasta. Miasto podzielono też na 18 dzielnic, zarządzanych przez rady dzielnic. Władze miasta W Radzie m. st. Warszawy zasiada 60 radnych. Wybierani są w wyborach bezpośrednich i proporcjonalnych co cztery lata. Podobnie jak większość innych organów samorządu, Rada Miasta dzieli się na komisje, których zadaniem jest nadzór nad poszczególnymi dziedzinami życia. Decyzje Rady podejmowane są zwykłą większością głosów, a następnie przesyłane prezydentowi do akceptacji. Jeśli prezydent zawetuje uchwałę, Rada Miasta ma 30 dni na rozpatrzenie weta oraz przyjęcie poprawek większością 2/3 głosów. Na czele miejskich władz stoi prezydent Warszawy. Władze dzielnicowe Każda z 18 dzielnic Warszawy posiada własną radę dzielnicy. Pełni ona funkcje doradcze oraz zarządza szkołami i własnością miejską na podległym im obszarze. Na czele Rady stoi Przewodniczący; ponadto wybiera ona burmistrza spośród kandydatów przedstawionych przez prezydenta. Turystyka Promocją oraz rozwojem turystyki w Warszawie zajmuje się podległe urzędowi miasta Stołeczne Biuro Turystyki. W jego skład wchodzi także Warszawska Informacja Turystyczna posiadająca trzy punkty informacyjne: na lotnisku Okęcie, w Pałacu Kultury i Nauki oraz na Rynku Starego Miasta. Stołeczne Biuro Promocji wydaje Warszawską Kartę Turysty, umożliwiającą darmowe lub ulgowe wejścia do obiektów, zniżki w restauracjach, hotelach i innych punktach. Według danych z 2008 roku zanotowano ponad 12 mln przyjazdów, z czego 3,5 mln zostało odnotowanych przez turystów przybywających z zagranicy. Najczęściej byli to mieszkańcy Niemiec (12%) i Hiszpanii (11%), którzy spędzali przeciętnie niespełna 6 dni w Warszawie, podobnie jak Polacy, jednak tu ta liczba jest nieco większa.Ruch turystyczny w Warszawie, badania na zlecenie Urzędu Miasta, 2008 Zabytki right|thumb|250px|[[Stare Miasto]] W Warszawie znajduje się bardzo wiele obiektów o charakterze zabytkowym, o ogromnym znaczeniu historycznym i kulturowym zarówno dla Polski, jak i dla całego świata, co zostało potwierdzone umieszczeniem warszawskiego Starego Miasta na Liście Światowego Dziedzictwa Kulturalnego i Przyrodniczego UNESCO. Proponowane jest także wpisanie Filtrów Lindleya na tą listę. Inne ważne obiekty skumulowane są przede wszystkim w Śródmieściu, ale także na Pradze, Woli i w Wilanowie. Charakterystyczne dla Warszawy jest ratowanie wszelkich budynków, które przetrwały II wojnę światową – zniszczenia objęły wówczas 85% zabudowy, więc każdy przetrwały budynek uznawane jest niemalże za zabytek. Do najważniejszych zabytków w Warszawie należą: right|thumb|250px|[[Belweder]] * Zamek Królewski * Kolumna Zygmunta * Bazylika archikatedralna św. Jana Chrzciciela * Zabudowa Rynku Starego Miasta * Zespół murów miejskich z Barbakanem * Kościół św. Anny * Pałac Prezydencki * Bazylika św. Krzyża * Kościół św. Aleksandra * Łazienki Królewskie * Belweder * Pałac Krasińskich * PAST * Pałac Kultury i Nauki * Pałac w Wilanowie * Cytadela * Filtry Lindleya * Bazylika katedralna św. Michała Archanioła i św. Floriana Ważne miejsca right|thumb|250px|[[Port lotniczy Okęcie|Terminal 2 portu lotniczego im. F. Chopina]] W Warszawie, stolicy Polski, znajduje się szereg obiektów o dużym znaczeniu dla całego kraju, w tym obiektów rządowych. Poza tym miasto dysponuje także własnymi, atrakcyjnymi i interesującymi obiektami. Należą do nich: * Pałac Prezydencki * Sejm i Senat * Kancelaria Prezesa Rady Ministrów * Port lotniczy im. Fryderyka Chopina * Stadion Narodowy * Dworzec Centralny * Świątynia Świętej Opatrzności Bożej * Ogród zoologiczny * Uniwersytet Warszawski * Pole Mokotowskie * Elektrociepłownia Siekierki Komunikacja Warszawa pełni ważną rolę w krajowym systemie transportowym – znajduje się tutaj największy port lotniczy w Polsce, największy dworzec kolejowy, przebiegają przez nią ważne szlaki transportowe ze wschodu na zachód (droga nr 2) oraz z północy na południe (droga nr 7 i droga nr 8). Oprócz ruchu tranzytowego ważny jest także ruch lokalny, obejmujący około 3 mln mieszkańców aglomeracji warszawskiej. Ze względu na rosnące natężenie ruchu przedsiębierze się budowę systemu obwodnic z Południową Obwodnicą Warszawy na czele. Dla ruchu lokalnego promowana jest komunikacja zbiorowa. Tranzyt right|thumb|250px| – jedna z ważniejszych warszawskich wylotówek Ze względu na brak obwodnic ruch tranzytowy kierowany jest przez centrum miasta bądź jego dzielnice obrzeżne, np. Mokotów czy Wawer. Trwają prace nad budową odcinków, które docelowo mają utworzyć Ekspresową Obwodnicę Warszawy – w jej skład wejdą Południowa Obwodnica Warszawy, Trasa Armii Krajowej oraz Wschodnia Obwodnica Warszawy. Mniejszymi obwodnicami mają być przebudowywane na ten cel drogi tworzące Obwodnicę Miejską oraz obwodnicę śródmiejską. Ruch lokalny Ruch lokalny do i z Warszawy odbywa się po głównym drogach przelotowych miasta, do jakich należą m.in. Aleje Jerozolimskie, al. „Solidarności”, aleja Jana Pawła II, aleja Niepodległości, , , czy . Natomiast najważniejszymi drogami wylotowymi z Warszawy są ulice: (do Poznania), aleja Krakowska (do Katowic i Krakowa), (do Góry Kalwarii), Trakt Brzeski (do Lublina i Terespola), (do Białegostoku), (do Suwałk) oraz (do Gdańska). Komunikacja miejska System komunikacji miejskiej w Warszawie składa się z autobusów, tramwajów, metra oraz Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej. Ich kursowanie koordynowane jest przez Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego. Poszczególnymi typami transportów zajmują się specjalnie do tego wydzielone miejskie spółki, jedynie przewozy autobusowe obsługiwane są przez miejską spółkę Miejskie Zakłady Autobusowe oraz prywatnych przewoźników – PKS Grodzisk Mazowiecki, Mobilis, ITS Michalczewski, Komunikacja Miejska Łomianki i Arriva. Ponadto Warszawę z miejscowościami podmiejskimi, oprócz miejskich autobusów strefowych, łączą także linie prywatne, takie jak Arka, Mini Bus, Mini Bus Bis i Stalko. Kolej right|thumb|250px|[[Warszawa Wschodnia|Dworzec Wschodni]] Innym sposobem dostanie się do Warszawy jest kolej – najważniejszymi dworcami kolejowymi w mieście są Warszawa Centralna, Warszawa Wschodnia oraz Warszawa Zachodnia, oprócz tego istnieją też ważne stacja dla ruchu podmiejskiego, do których oprócz Wschodniej oraz Zachodniej należą przystanki Warszawa Śródmieście oraz Warszawa Gdańska. Po torach kolejowych poruszają się także pociągi Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej. Natomiast spośród dawnej sieci kolei dojazdowych do dziś istnieje jedynie Warszawska Kolej Dojazdowa. Ruch lotniczy Międzynarodowy Port Lotniczy Warszawa-Okęcie im. Fryderyka Chopina jest zlokalizowany zaledwie 10 kilometrów od ścisłego centrum miasta. Można do niego dojechać dziennymi, jak i nocnymi autobusami, które docierają do przystanków Lotnisko Chopina. Znajduje się ono na osiedlu Okęcie w dzielnicy Włochy. Rocznie obsługuje ponad 9 milionów pasażerów rocznie oraz ponad 80 połączeń krajowych i zagranicznych dziennie. Jest to obecnie największy port lotniczy w Polsce. Posiada 2 terminale pasażerskie (Terminal 1 i Terminal 2) oraz towarowy Terminal Cargo. Istnieje także lotnisko Warszawa–Babice (znane wśród warszawiaków jako lotnisko na Bemowie). Korzysta z niego Aeroklub Warszawski, Lotnicze Pogotowie Ratunkowe, a także wielu właścicieli mniejszych samolotów i śmigłowców prywatnych lotnictwa ogólnego. Oprócz tego w pobliżu znajduje się otwarte w 2012 roku lotnisko Warszawa-Modlin, znajdujące się na terenie dawnego lotniska wojskowego w Modlinie. Wcześniej pod uwagę brano także budowę lotniska w Mszczonowie, Sochaczewie czy Radomiu. Edukacja right|thumb|250px|[[Gmach Główny Politechniki Warszawskiej|Gmach Główny Politechniki Warszawskiej]] Warszawa należy do największych ośrodków akademickich w Polsce. Mieszczą się tutaj największe i najważniejsze uczelnie w kraju, a także kilkadziesiąt mniejszych szkół wyższych państwowych oraz prywatnych. Według danych z 2006 roku w Warszawie było 250 tysięcy studentów, co stanowi około 14,5% ludności miasta. Do najważniejszych warszawskich uczelni należą: Uniwersytet Warszawski, Politechnika Warszawska, Szkoła Główna Handlowa, Szkoła Główna Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego, Warszawski Uniwersytet Medyczny, Akademia Wychowania Fizycznego, Akademia Sztuk Pięknych, Akademia Muzyczna im. Fryderyka Chopina, Uniwersytet Kardynała Stefana Wyszyńskiego oraz Wojskowa Akademia Techniczna. Ponadto w Warszawie (dane na październik 2014http://edukacja.um.warszawa.pl/placowki/pelna-lista, Urząd Miasta) znajdują się szkoły publiczne w następującej liczbie: 337 przedszkoli, 216 szkół podstawowych, 157 gimnazjów, 114 liceów ogólnokształcących, 48 techników, 38 szkół policealnych i 32 szkoły zawodowe. Kultura Warszawa należy do najważniejszych centrów kulturalnych w Polsce, znajdują się tutaj liczne ogólnokrajowe oraz lokalne placówki teatralne, muzealne i muzyczne. Łącznie działa kilkadziesiąt teatrów, tyle samo kin, a także liczne kluby, centra artystyczne, galerie oraz sale koncertowe. Organizowane są też liczne wydarzenia cykliczne jak Wianki, Noc Muzeów, Juwenalia, Warszawa Singera czy Lato Filmów. Teatry right|thumb|250px|[[Teatr Wielki]] W Warszawie znajduje się kilkadziesiąt stałych teatrów. Pierwsze trupy teatralne działały na dworach polskich królów już w XVII wieku, po raz pierwszy na dworze króla Władysława IV Wazy. Pierwszym ogólnodostępnym teatrem był Teatr Narodowy, założony w 1765 roku przez Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego, który ulokował się w znajdującym się w Ogrodzie Saskim budynku Operalni. Pierwszą wystawioną sztuką byli „Natręci” Józefa Bielawskiego. Natomiast w 1785 roku powstał zaczątek Teatru Narodowego i Opery Narodowej, która dziś mieści się w najbardziej znanym budynku teatralnym – w Teatrze Wielkim przy pl. Teatralnym. Współcześnie w mieście działa kilkadziesiąt teatrów, z których najważniejsze, poza Teatrem Wielkim, to Teatr Polski, Teatr Ateneum, Teatr Dramatyczny, Teatr Polonia, Teatr Rozmaitości, Teatr Studio oraz Teatr Żydowski. Rokrocznie mają także miejsce festiwale teatralne takie jak Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny „Sztuka Ulicy”. Kina right|thumb|250px|[[Kino Femina]] Kina na dobre zadomowiły się w Warszawie w okresie międzywojennym i wtedy zyskały na popularności. Większość obiektów były to niewielkie, najczęściej jednosalowe obiekty, dopiero w latach 90. XX wieku na polski rynek wkroczyły kina wielosalowe, znane jako multipleksy. Dzisiaj niemal zdominowały rynek kin, należą do nich takie obiekty jak Kinoteka, Multikino, Cinema City czy Silver Screen. Z mniejszych kin należy wymienić najstarsze działające kino, Kino Atlantic, a także Kino Wisła, Kino Luna, Kino Muranów czy Etnokino. Popularne było także Kino Femina, które działało w Warszawie w 1936-2014. Galerie i muzea right|thumb|250px|[[Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego]] Warszawa jako największe centrum kulturalne w Polsce jest również siedzibą bardzo dużej liczby placówek muzealnych zarówno o znaczeniu krajowym, jak i regionalnym czy lokalnym. Za najważniejsze stołeczne muzea uważane są Muzeum Zamek Królewski, Muzeum Narodowe, Łazienki Królewskie, Muzeum Pałac w Wilanowie, Muzeum Fryderyka Chopina, Muzeum Historyczne, Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego, Centrum Sztuki Współczesnej, Muzeum Wojska Polskiego, Muzeum Techniki, Muzeum Archeologiczne oraz Muzeum Etnograficzne. Ponadto w mieście znajduje się kilkadziesiąt innych muzeów, zajmujących się między innymi poszczególnymi dzielnicami (Muzeum Woli), uczelniami (Muzeum Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego), obiektami (Muzeum Pawiak), dziedzinami (Muzeum Kolejnictwa), zbiorami (Muzeum Geologiczne) bądź osobami (Muzeum Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie). Do najbardziej niezwykłych warszawskich muzeów należą Muzeum Kowalstwa, Muzeum Liczników, Muzeum Historii Polskiego Ruchu Ludowego czy Muzeum Nurkowania. W budowie jest kilka kolejnych muzeów: Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich czy Muzeum Pragi, ma powstać także nowe Muzeum Wojska Polskiego oraz całkowicie nowe Muzeum Historii Polski i Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej. Odrębnym elementem obiektów kulturalnych są galerie, najczęściej należące do prywatnych właścicieli. Największą tego typu instytucją jest Galeria Zachęta, bardzo wiele jest jednak niewielkich galerii znajdujących się przede wszystkim na Starym Mieście, wzdłuż Krakowskiego Przedmieścia, w Śródmieściu oraz na Starej Pradze. Do najważniejszych galerii należą Galeria Foksal, Galeria Bęc Zmiana, Galeria Krytyków Pokaz, Galeria Art oraz Galeria M Kwadrat. Lokalne gazety W Warszawie dostępnych jest bardzo wiele lokalnych gazet. Niemal każda z ważniejszych ogólnokrajowych gazet ma swój własny warszawski dodatek (np. Gazeta Wyborcza ma Gazetę Stołeczną). Do 2014 roku dużą renomą cieszył się także największy lokalny dziennik – Życie Warszawy. Kupić można też miesięczniki o tematyce warszawskiej jak Skarpa Warszawska i Stolica. Oprócz nich w Warszawie dostępnych jest także wiele bezpłatnych gazet: Nasze Miasto czy Pasmo (do stycznia 2007 roku dostępny był także Metropol, a do października 2016 – Metrocafe.pl, dawniej Metro) oraz bardziej lokalne: Linia Otwocka, gazety dzielnicowe pod ogólnym tytułem Tu Stolica, Mieszkaniec, Passa czy Twoje Nowinki. Zobacz też * Stacje radiowe * Varsaviana Wyznania Sport thumb|right|250px|[[Stadion Wojska Polskiego im. Marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego|Stadion Legii Warszawa]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stadion Polonii|Stadion Polonii]] W Warszawie mieści się wiele zespołów sportowych, z których kilka toczy walkę o mistrzostwo kraju w różnych dyscyplinach sportu. Najbardziej znane to Legia (ekstraklasa piłkarska), Polonia (II liga piłkarska, I liga koszykówki mężczyzn) oraz Gwardia (IV liga piłkarska). Poniżej znajduje się spis drużyn sportowych i ich obiektów: * Legia Warszawa (Stadion Legii przy Łazienkowskiej, Hala Legii na , Hipodrom Legii w Wesołej) – piłka nożna, koszykówka, hokej na lodzie, szermierka, siatkówka, lekkoatletyka, tenis ziemny * Polonia Warszawa (Stadion Polonii przy Konwiktorskiej, Hala Polonii przy Międzyparkowej) – piłka nożna, koszykówka, szachy, lekkoatletyka, boks, motorowodniactwo * Gwardia Warszawa (Stadion Gwardii przy Racławickiej, Hala Gwardii przy placu Mirowskim) – piłka nożna, boks * Warszawianka – piłka ręczna, pływanie, tenis ziemny * AZS Politechnika Warszawa – siatkówka * AZS AWF Warszawa – piłka ręczna (por. AZS Warszawa) * WKM Warszawa – żużel * Drukarz Warszawa – piłka nożna * Skra Warszawa – lekkoatletyka * Ursus Warszawa – piłka nożna * Warsaw Eagles – futbol amerykański * Polonez Warszawa * Orzeł Warszawa (Stadion Orła przy Podskarbińskiej) Oprócz obiektów sportowych należących do klubów, w Warszawie znajduje się także wiele innych budowli tego typu. Niektóre z nich, jak np. Stadion Dziesięciolecia czy skocznia narciarska są bardzo zaniedbane; inne natomiast, jak np. Hala Koło, Torwar czy tor wyścigów konnych Służewiec nadal funkcjonują. Oprócz tego odbywa się wiele imprez studenckich, m.in. Varsoviada. Zobacz też * Województwo mazowieckie * Aglomeracja warszawska Linki zewnętrzne * Artykuł o Warszawie na Wikipedii * Oficjalna strona m.st. Warszawy * Stołeczne Biuro Promocji i Turystyki * Warszawa przedwojenna * Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego *